Rescue Me
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: Sam and Freddie split a year and a half ago. Freddie's scared because Sam is missing. They find her...in the hospital. Will fate get the best of Sam Puckett? Freddie's POV


**A/N: Okay, here's a one-shot! I put a lot of effort into this one, so I hope you like it as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I'll never own iCarly! **

**Summary: Sam and Freddie split a year and a half ago. Freddie's scared because Sam is missing. They find her...in the hospital. Will fate get the best of Sam Puckett? (Freddie's POV)**

**Rescue Me**

I'd never been so worried for someone in my entire life; Sam was missing. She had been for four days. Where could she be? What if she was in trouble? These questions caused my heart to quicken its pace.

Carly and I had tried looking for her, heck, we even called the police. Still, we had no luck. It was like she'd disappeared into thin air. I wouldn't stop looking; I couldn't.

I started to think the worst. I hoped she was safe because, in all honesty, I was a wreck without her. If she was...hurt or...I couldn't even think of that terrifying thought.

Sam and I broke up a year and a half ago. The _worst _day of my life was that day. I don't know how I felt, but I guess it was the best decision at the time. One thing that made it harder was when she returned my 'I love you'. I don't even know if I'm entirely over her.

That special connection made it worse. I wanted more than anything for her to be okay. I couldn't understand why she would disappear. It's just not Sam.

"Freddie!" Carly said, snapping me directly out of thought.

"Yeah?" I said, trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

"Sam! They found her!" Carly said, obviously relieved to know her best friend had been found and from the tone of Carly's voice, Sam was still alive. I was relieved, but I still was worried.

"Where is she?" I asked urgently.

"She's at the hospital down the street! I'll have Spencer drive us, c'mon!" Carly grabbed her coat and bolted out her apartment door. I was right behind her.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to lose it. She was in the hospital? The hospital? She could've been in a coma or worse. "Spencer, you gotta hurry up!" My panic was getting the best of me.<p>

"I'm trying!" Spencer said, still managing to maintain visual eye contact with the road.

We arrived and Carly and I wasted no time. We ran quickly into the hospital.

"Sam Puckett! We're here to see a Sam Puckett!" Carly explained rapidly.

"What is your relationship to Miss. Puckett?" the nurse asked.

"We're-" I started.

"I am her sister and this is my friend. He's very close to her," Carly finished. Wow. She'd been spending _way_ too much time with Sam, but it was a good lie and it got us in to see her.

"This way please." She led us to a room.

Sam was there.

She looked so...broken. Her leg was broken and her elbows were blue. She was so scratched up.

"What happened to her?" I said, partially from shock and partially form curiosity.

"She was hit by a car. Apparently, it was a hit-and-run. Some kindhearted soul found her on the side of the road and brought her in." The nurse paused. "You can stay for a while, if you'd like."

"She's going to be okay, right?" Carly asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. The accident happened four days ago and she hasn't woken up. I'm starting to think she might never wake up." With that, the nurse left, leaving us alone.

Carly talked to her while I was in the hall. She was talking to her as if she was awake. I tried to compose myself. The other doctors had said some organs were damaged, which could be fatal. That didn't make me feel better. I didn't want to lose her. Who could have been capable of doing something like this?

"You can go and talk to her, Freddie," Carly said, holding back every tear she had. I hugged her and she started to let tears out. This was as hard for her as it was for me. This week was definitely the _worst _week ever. She sat down and I stepped into Sam's room.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The monitor and Sam breathing was all I could hear.

"Sammy," I started, trying not to cry. If she was awake she would say I was a wimp for crying. "You can handle this; I know you can. You're gonna be alright. This can't be it, this can't be how this ends. You have to fight it." I held her hand. "Please, stay with me."

I sat there, confused. She was so empty, so lifeless, like she was already gone. Could she hear me? Was she subconsciously awake? Would she even remember the accident? Through the process of the never-ending flow of questions in my head, I heard a horrifying sound.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

The monitor had flat lined. "NO, SAMMY, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Without giving it a second thought I captured her lips with my own. A few seconds later, I broke the kiss.

Doctors rushed in, pulling me out of the way. "SAMMY! HOLD ON! PLEASE!" Carly was so scared.

"Freddie, we have to stay calm! We have to believe she's going to be okay!" She started to hug me.

"I LOVE HER!" Carly stood shocked. "I can't lose her now! I never got to tell her that us breaking up was the worst thing that's ever happened to me! I don't want to lose her!" Carly and I hugged again, trying to comfort each other.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sam. We both dashed into the room.

"Sammy!" I exclaimed, pushing past the sea of doctors.

"By some miracle, she's still with us," a doctor informed us. The huddle of doctors left the room.

"Fredley..." Sam said, starting to wake up.

"Say hi to her for me," Carly said, following the doctors out of the room. I had a terrible habit of thinking she was oblivious. I underestimated her all too much.

"I'm here." I took her hand in mine again.

"Hey. Did you mean what you said?" Had she heard me?

"You know you can make it through anything."

"No, not that, that you love me." I froze. She explained, "I was hanging on by a thread. If I would have, you know, than that would have been the last thing I heard. It's because of you I wouldn't let myself die. You rescued me." Involuntarily, a tear streamed down my face.

"I meant it. Every word. Always have, always will." I kissed her hand, softly.

"Don't leave," she said. I lied next to her and hugged her tightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I love you, Sammy." She laughed, but said, "I love you too, nub." I laughed; same old Sam.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." With that, she fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

><p>It's been eight years since then. Sam and I got married and started a family.<p>

On April 22nd, 2020, our beautiful twin girls were born. Mary and Lily.

Today is the twins' first Christmas. They're so happy to be able to rip paper without getting in trouble. They do that anyway, but, you know.

"We did good," Sam says to me.

"Yup, we always have," I said, kissing her quickly.

"Is there any fried chicken left in the fridge?" Sam asks me. That's my wife for ya.

"I hate you," I said and she laughed.

"But other times, you love me." That's a true statement.

"Okay, you got me," I say, kissing her again.

Carly, Sam, and I ended iCarly when Sam became pregnant. Carly married Brad, and yes, you heard me correctly. They had one kid, named after Carly's mother, Melody. They spend Christmas with us every year. This year's no different. So, technically, we're still the iCarly gang.

So, not a fairytale ending, me and Sam, but...

...that would be one _twisted_ fairytale.

**A/N: Yay! Hope y'all liked it! I enjoyed writing this. The song "Rescue Me" by Kerrie Roberts inspired this story! Please review!**


End file.
